


terlambat

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: Siapa yang bisa menyangkal, jika penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat? Bahkan Masaomi pun tidak dapat menyangkalnya.





	terlambat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

I.

Hari memang berjalan seperti biasa. Matahari terbit dari timur. Burung-burung berkicauan dan ayam berkokok, seakan menjadi alarm untuk memulai kehidupan.

Tetapi, ada yang tidak biasa bagi Shiori. Sudah genap satu minggu, Masaomi—suaminya, menjadi tak acuh padanya. Bahkan beberapa kali Shiori melihat Masaomi mengirim pesan kepada wanita lain.

Walau begitu, Shiori tetap tersenyum dan selalu bersikap lembut pada Masaomi. Seperti tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya.

* * *

II.

Shiori memang bersikeras untuk bekerja dengan Masaomi. Ia tidak suka hanya berdiam di rumah.

Masaomi pun berkali-kali menolak permintaan Shiori, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Membiarkan istrinya datang ke kantor dan membantu pekerjaannya.

Tetapi, kali ini Shiori memilih berangkat lebih siang. Ia ingin menyiapkan makan malam spesial, yang ia pikir dapat mengurangi beban pikiran suaminya.

(Selama ini Shiori berpikir bahwa Masaomi sedang stres, sehingga tak acuh padanya. Dan wanita yang sering mengirim pesan pada suaminya, Shiori pikir ia adalah rekan kepercayaan Masaomi).

Dua jam Shiori habiskan untuk memasak, akhirnya ia pergi menuju kantor. Untuk kali ini, ia memilih berangkat dengan kendaraan umum. Entah mengapa, suasananya menenangkan. Sesekali melirik ke luar, melihat kehidupan orang lain tengah berjalan.

Perjalanan kali ini membuatnya lupa tentang suaminya. _Mood_ -nya kembali normal.

Menempuh waktu sekitar limabelas menit, Shiori menyudahi perjalanannya dan bergegas menuju kantor suaminya.

Sejak tadi, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Karyawan lalu lalang yang ia kenal, pasti disapa.

Tetapi senyumnya mulai luntur saat wanita itu.

(Tentu saja Shiori mengenalnya. Mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama).

Wanita itu, tersenyum licik dan memandang Shiori rendah. Tangannya bergerak mencari _smartphone_ -nya. Dan, Shiori tahu, dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkannya. Menunjukkan foto suaminya tengah bercumbu mesra dengannya.

Shiori mendengus, lalu kembali berjalan dengan anggun.

(Apakah Masaomi tidak mencintainya lagi?).

.

_Ah, sejak kapan Masaomi mencintainya?_

* * *

III.

Terkadang, Shiori diminta untuk mempresentasikan pekerjaan Masaomi. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan baik, membuat suaminya berdecak kagum.

Walau di tengah presentasi, wanita itu dengan sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi air ke laptopnya.

(Bahkan Shiori bertanya-tanya, kenapa Masaomi mengijinkan wanita ini di sini?).

Shiori tersentak dan buru-buru mengangkat laptopnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu terlihat kesal dan berhamburan keluar, bahkan suaminya. Tetapi wanita itu masih diam di tempatnya. Terkikik-kikik atas hasil kerjanya.

Beruntunglah Tuhan menganugerahkan hati yang lapang pada Shiori. Ia hanya diam dan meminum air dari gelasnya.

Tanpa diduga, wanita itu menyiram wajahnya dengan air dari gelasnya lalu menjerit.

Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan suami serta rekannya kembali. Mereka langsung terfokus pada wajah (dan sebagian rambut) wanita itu yang sudah basah kuyup. Lalu atensi mereka teralihkan pada tangan Shiori yang masih menggenggam gelas.

Masaomi terlihat geram. Ia segera menggandeng wanita itu keluar dan memberi tatapan mencemooh pada istrinya. Sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jantung Shiori berdetak kencang. Bukan, ini bukan salahnya. Apa Masaomi menduga ia menyiram wanita itu? Apa Masaomi tak percaya padanya?

* * *

IV.

Shiori pulang lebih awal. Hatinya terluka. Ia pikir, berendam air hangat dengan sabun kesukaannya akan merilekskan.

Ia sampai rumah dan kebetulan Masaomi belum pulang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berendam hingga tertidur beberapa menit.

Mata Shiori terbuka ketika mendengar pintu yang agak berderit, tanda bahwa suaminya sudah pulang.

Ia bergegas memakai baju dan menghampiri Masaomi. Tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ia mencium bau alkohol. Ia mendekati Masaomi yang lemas, lalu menuntunnya ke ranjang.

Tubuhnya hangat dan bau alkohol sangat menyengat. Shiori segera menyiapkan air dalam kom serta waslap.

Tangannya bergerak lembut, membersihkan wajah Masaomi. Lalu turun menuju leher dan membuka beberapa kancing teratas.

Kali ini, ia lebih terkejut. Ada satu _kiss mark_ tebal di dada suaminya. Shiori tercenung, memerhatikan betul-betul tanda ini. Mereka belum melakukan seks lagi setelah Masaomi memulai aksi diam.

Hatinya remuk, hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa.

Air mata meleleh begitu saja, membasahi pipi dan dada suaminya.

Shiori marah, tentu saja. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya. Ia tahu, Masaomi tidak peduli lagi padanya.

Maka, ia memilih membersihkan tanda itu dengan sedikit kasar. Tidak peduli jika akhirnya terluka.

(Dan Shiori juga melupakan makan malam spesial yang sudah ia siapkan).

* * *

V.

Pikiran Masaomi kacau.

Ia merasa bodoh, tetapi di sisi lain ia menikmatinya.

Sejak dulu, tidak ada rasa suka maupun cinta yang muncul dalam benak Masaomi. Ia tak menginginkan ini, menikah karena perjodohan memang menyakitkan. Kini, Shiori hanya dianggap sebatas rekan, atau serendah-rendahnya adalah partner seks.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan menganggap Shiori sebagai istrinya. Mungkin beberapa kali mereka terlihat romantis, tapi itu hanya kedok yang dibuat Masaomi.

Walau dalam lubuk hatinya ia takut, takut Shiori akan pergi dan menangis jika perbuatannya terbongkar.

(Bodoh memang, karena perasaan Shiori menjadi sia-sia. Padahal, Shiori benar-benar mencintainya).

* * *

VI.

Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah berbicara. Tidak ada lagi Shiori yang masih merengek walau Masaomi tak mengacuhkannya.

Rumah semakin sepi, sesekali hanya terdengar derap kaki. Memang tidak nyaman bagi Shiori, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan merasa tak pantas untuk tetap bersikap lembut pada Masaomi.

Belakangan ia sering merasa mual dan datang bulannya nyaris telat satu bulan.

Awalnya tidak terpikirkan untuk mengetes apakah ia hamil. Tetapi Shiori justru terpekik setelah tahu hasilnya.

* * *

VII.

Hari ini, Masaomi mengadakan pesta bulanan di kantor.

Jika tidak ada teman yang memberitahu, pasti Shiori tidak tahu. Dan pasti, pasti, Masaomi akan bersama wanita itu lagi. Sudah terbukti dari Shiori yang tidak mendengar kabar ini dari suaminya sendiri.

Tetapi, tidak ada niatan bagi Shiori untuk datang. Ia justru senang sekali, bisa membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, sejauh mungkin.

Shiroi hanya meninggalkan sepotong _cake_ kesukaan Masaomi, sepucuk surat singkat, dan hasil tes kehamilannya.

Katakanlah Shiori melakukan hal nekat, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia ingin pergi, bebas, mencari dan bertemu pria yang benar-benar mencintainya tanpa pengkhianatan.

Ketika berselang lima menit setelah Shiori meninggalkan rumah, Masaomi pulang. Suaminya berfirasat tidak enak. Terlihat dari langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa menyusuri rumah. Sesekali memanggil, "Shiori, Shiori," tetapi hampa tanpa ada sahutan.(Ketakutannya semakin besar, ia tidak mau Shiori menangis dan pergi).

Langkahnya sampai di dapur dan ia melihat _cake_ serta pesan yang ditinggalkan Shiori. Senyumnya terkembang melihat sepotong _cake_ kesukaannya. Lalu tangannya meraih surat itu.

_Terima kasih atas segalanya._

_-Shiori._

Sekarang, hasil tes kehamilan Shiori yang ia pegang.

Ada yang terhempas di perutnya. Dadanya nyeri. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Positif. Istrinya sedang mengandung, dan ia baru tahu saat Shiori sudah pergi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia kembali keluar. Segera menancap gas, menyusuri segala jalan yang ia tahu.

Tetapi, baru melewati tiga ratus meter, sirine ambulan membuat kepalanya pening. Orang-orang berkumpul dan beberapa menjerit.

"Kecelakaan tunggal."

"Dia ditabrak oleh pengendara yang sedang mabuk."

"Astaga, kasihan sekali."

"Bukankah ... bukankah dia istri Tuan Akashi?"

Masaomi mencelos. Dia bergegas turun dari mobil dan menerobos kerumunan.

Benar saja, istrinya terbaring lemas di atas tandu. Bahkan tak sanggup membuka mata. Hanya darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Masaomi ingin menangis saat itu juga.

* * *

VIII.

Matahari masih terbit dari timur. Burung-burung tak bosan berkicauan, sedangkan ayam tetap berkokok. Cuaca yang cerah, sebenarnya.

Tetapi tidak, bagi Masaomi.

Hidupnya menjadi hampa. Tanpa tujuan. Penuh penyesalan. Penuh rasa bersalah. Dan penuh, penuh, penuh lainnya, yang menggambarkan perasaannya.

Ia bodoh, memang. Terjerat godaan semata. Memuaskan nafsu, tanpa tahu telah melukai, menghancurkan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Menangis pun percuma, tidak akan membuat Shiori dan anaknya kembali. Tidak ada perubahan.

Hidupnya kembali monoton. Tidak ada lagi yang menyapanya di pagi hari. Tidak ada lagi yang merengek karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimutinya.

Tidak ada lagi ... Shiori Akashi dalam kehidupannya.

Ia hilang, pergi, meninggalkan Masaomi dalam penyesalan terbesarnya. Meninggalkan Masaomi, yang terlambat menyadari ...

... bahwa ia mencintai Shiori. Sangat mencintainya.

(Katakanlah lagi, bahwa Masaomi memang bodoh. Bahkan tak mampu memahami perasaannya sendiri).

.

.

.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Mungkin ada yang pernah melihat video yang ceritanya mirip seperti fik ini. Ya, saya memang memakai (dan sedikit merubah) ide video itu. Maaf saya tidak bisa memberi tahu apa nama video itu karena sudah tenggelam :"D


End file.
